


And Then Rainbow

by cousmiclatte



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousmiclatte/pseuds/cousmiclatte
Summary: Changmin always sees black and white his whole life, hoping someday he will finally see colors. Little does he know, Juyeon sees colored life first.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	And Then Rainbow

Changmin gathers his stuffs from the table and quickly puts them inside his bag. The study room is starting to get empty as the night falls down. Just few minutes more before the guard closes the gate. Changmin moves his feet faster, checking the time on his phone while trying not to trip himself.

He arrives at the smaller building not too far from the study room. Pushing the front door using his shoulder, he lets himself in. He walks past few rooms with some people in there, until he reaches the furthest room. Peeking from the little window attached to the door, Changmin smiles when he sees some of familiar faces inside. He pushes the door open.

“Hey.” Changmin greets the people who are busy checking on their moves in front of the large mirror, loud music blasting across the room.

“Changmin!” Someone stops when he sees Changmin’s reflection through the mirror, he waves his hand to him, signaling Changmin to join the others.

Changmin places his bag on the bench before running to join the others.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.” Juyeon says, half panting because he’s been dancing for hours. Sweats dropping from the tip of his bangs.

Changmin lets out a chuckle. “Of course I would come.”

Juyeon nods, smiles lightly while giving him a pat on his back before both of them start doing their practice.

It goes for hours and the moment they realize it’s already almost midnight. Some people left early and it’s only Changmin and Juyeon in the room. They spread out on the floor like a dead fish, trying to catch their breath.

“Changmin.”

“Hm?”

“You have to go back now, right?”

Changmin groans and gets up half-heartedly. “Yeah I have to catch the last bus or you won’t see me again.”

“They still don’t know?” Now Juyeon also lifts his back from the floor, sitting to face Changmin.

Changmin shakes his head. “Only my sisters. I asked them not to tell my parents. But they also told me to take care of myself. If something happens they can’t defend me and I totally understand that.”

Juyeon watches his friend closely while he speaks. His face still as bright as the sun despite talking about how his parents are against him joining dance academy, following his dream. He looks at his eyes, but he can’t find the slightest bit sadness there. He’s the brightest when he talks about the thing he loves. And Juyeon just wants to protect his smiles.

“It will be worthy in the end, right? Juyeon?” It feels like Changmin directs the question to himself.

But Juyeon still replies. “Yeah, it will.”

* * *

Opening his eyes in the morning and the first thing he sees is the ceiling of his room. Changmin wonders when he will start seeing colors. People who found their soulmate can finally see colors on their life, just like his mom and dad, also his oldest sister. At first Changmin thought it was okay witnessing the world with only black and white in it, it was kind of simple. But now it’s boring. If he can’t do the things he love freely then he just wants to find his soulmate and finally see the colored-life that people always brags about. Is it that amazing? Is it even better than dancing? Something he loves so much than anything?

“Juyeon, aren’t you bored with colorless world? Don’t you wanna see colors?”

Changmin asks at the worn out Juyeon, both sitting on the floor with their back stuck to the wall. Another night after the dance routine.

Juyeon hums after drinking water from his bottle. “Of course I do.”

“Do you think it will be great?”

“Yes, I think so. I believe colors are great, we will have more than black and white. You can see how nice the sky is, how pretty the flowers are, and you can also match your shirts.”

Changmin laughs. “You talk so much as someone who never experienced it. How do you know about all that? You read it from the internet, right?”

Juyeon shrugs nonchalantly. “I just know it.”

Changmin lets out a sigh. “I hope you will meet your soulmate soon, Juyeon. So you can see colors.”

“Yeah, you too.”

* * *

The dance academy announces that there will be a huge dance competition for the students. And whoever wins first place will get a chance to get trained by professional dancers around the world. Of course Changmin is so excited about it, he can get the winner title and prove to his parents that dancing is not something useless. It’s not just wasting his time for something that brings nothing for his future. He will show his parents that he can do this and make them proud.

Changmin makes sure to go practice every day, there isn’t a single day he skips his dance class. He doesn’t even go to the study room anymore. He puts everything on stake just so he can achieve the first place, he must. There was a day that his parents almost found out about Changmin joining dance academy because he came home late and his dad found him treating his bruised feet, beside his damaged shoes. Changmin said he fell on his way home, fortunately his dad just let it pass.

Today Changmin comes late to the dance class, it’s almost over but Changmin doesn’t mind because he will usually practice by himself. The teacher puts the trust on him to keep the duplicate key for the room so he can stay longer. He knows just how passionate Changmin is about dancing.

Juyeon returns to the room after washing his face and finds Changmin practicing so hard alone. He doesn’t want to disturb his friend, so he just quietly sits at the corner watching him dancing.

Changmin is such a great dancer, Juyeon approves. And he’s always trying to improve each time. He doesn’t get satisfied so quick. Juyeon has always been admiring him since high school. They used to dance together whenever their school held some event. He always remembers Changmin as that kid who approached him first when the school asked them to perform on the event. Changmin was so nice, asking him if he wanted to practice together. Since they didn’t have certain course of dance, Changmin offered to practice after school, in their school area. Juyeon wasn’t a quite good dancer back then but Changmin never got bothered by that. He was just so excited to find someone who also liked dancing and got to dance together. They got a lot closer afterward, and now they’re also attending the same college.

The music suddenly stops, Changmin takes a breath and notices someone from the mirror.

“Juyeon!” He turns around, approaching his friend who’s just been watching silently. “I didn’t know you were here. I thought you already went back home.”

Juyeon smiles, moving aside to give some space for Changmin. The latter takes seat beside Juyeon.

“You’re wearing that tee again.” Juyeon points at his pink tee that’s now covered with sweat.

Changmin looks down at his own tee, scratching his head.

“Oh, really? I didn’t notice… I couldn’t even tell the color.” He chuckles, before realizing something. “Wait- how do you know if I wore this tee before?”

Juyeon raises his eyebrows, looking flustered. “Ah I mean- there. The bear printing on the sleeve.”

Changmin’s eyes are busy looking for the bear that Juyeon said, he finds it eventually though it is so small.

“Well, I don’t even know there’s a bear here. You got sharp eyes, eh?”

Juyeon tries to laugh it off, clearing his throat out of nervousness.

“Anyways, the competition is just few more days. You already registered yourself, right?”

“Yup, I did yesterday!” Changmin nods. “What about you?”

“I think I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Hmm, don’t forget to do it. They will close the registration soon.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not like I will get first place even if I join.”

Changmin frowns upon hearing Juyeon’s words. “What do you mean?”

“You know.” Juyeon taps Changmin’s shoulder several times. “Because you will get it.”

Changmin snorts, jokingly pushes Juyeon away. “Stop messing around. You can also get it, everyone does.”

“But no one works as hard as you, Changmin.” Juyeon states.

It’s kinda true actually. Changmin is the only one who will stay until late at night, practicing over and over.

“The thing is,” Changmin looks at his intertwined fingers. “This is my only chance to prove to my parents. If I fail here, I’m not sure I can continue anymore. My dad is already putting his eyes on me. I’m walking on thin ice, Juyeon.”

Changmin’s expression changes. His eyes start to look dim, almost no hint of enthusiasm that Juyeon always sees. His eyes now holding worries.

“Hey.” Juyeon reaches for his shoulder, embracing him. “You’ll do great. And you’ll be okay. So stop worrying things that haven’t happened yet, okay?”

Changmin nods slowly and Juyeon ruffles his hair, trying to lift up his mood.

* * *

Juyeon comes late today because he had some assignments to do. He enters the dance academy building, expecting to see Changmin practicing like usual. But before he gets into the dance room, he hears some commotion coming from the same room he uses to practice. He quickens his pace and when he reaches there, he sees people huddled together. Looks like someone gets injured.

“Oh- Juyeon!” Sangyeon calls him, his face looks so worried.

Juyeon senses something bad so he steps closer to the crowd, and then he finds Changmin laying down on the floor holding his knee in pain.

_Shit._

“Changmin!” Juyeon exclaims, quickly gets down beside him. “What happened?”

Changmin can’t even answer because he’s been holding his tears, so Juyeon turns to Sangyeon.

“We were just practicing but then he slipped and fell on his knees.” Sangyeon explains the incident that he and some people witnessed moments ago. “I think the floor was kinda slippery.”

Juyeon can’t really pay attention to the details, he’s just worried about Changmin. He holds Changmin’s arm lightly.

“Where does it hurt? Here?” Juyeon touches his knee carefully and Changmin shuts his eyes tight, trying to bear the pain. The smaller starts to sob, and Juyeon’s heart just breaks at the sight.

“Let’s go get him to the hospital.” Juyeon says, ready to lift Changmin but Sangyeon stops him midway.

“I already called an ambulance, they’ll be here in no time.”

Juyeon lets out a heavy sigh. “Alright.” He turns to face Changmin again, caressing the back of his head. “You’ll be okay, you’ll be okay.”

When they reach the hospital, the doctor asks Juyeon if he is a relative and tells him to inform Changmin’s family. Sangyeon fishes out the phone from Changmin’s bag, giving it to Juyeon. The guy quickly scrolls through the phonebook and finds the contact named ‘Dad’. He then gives it a call.

The treatment doesn’t last too long. Sangyeon already excused himself early, since it’s getting late. Now Juyeon is alone with Changmin, waiting for his parents to come.

“Hey.” Juyeon calls.

Changmin lays on the bed with one of his knee covered with cast. He sees Juyeon coming in and he throws him a faint smile. But Juyeon can see the dark on his gaze.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Juyeon asks once he takes seat beside Changmin’s bed.

Instead of answering the question, Changmin asks for another thing.

“Did you call my dad?” His voice hoarse.

Juyeon can’t say anything except nodding his head, feeling sorry.

Seeing Juyeon’s response, Changmin turns his head away from him. His lips start to tremble.

“Changmin…” Juyeon tries to comfort him.

A sob.

“It’s over, Juyeon.” Changmin mumbles lowly. He can imagine how things will go from here. His dad will force him to leave the dance academy, he can’t participate on the competition, and he will stop dancing forever.

“Changmin, everything’s going to be fine.” Juyeon isn’t sure if it is going to be, but he also doesn’t know how to bring back Changmin’s hope. His friend is broken, and it breaks him as well. He knows how much Changmin wants to do this, the competition is just in front of his eyes and he’s sure Changmin will win this. His friend just wants to do the thing he loves but the world is just so cruel to him.

“It’s not. By the time my dad got here, it’s the end for me. He will know that I still attend dance class.”

Changmin can’t help the tears that’s been dwelling on his eyes. He cries silently.

Juyeon gets up from his seat, stepping closer to his friend and extends his arms to reach Changmin. He brings Changmin’s head to his chest, embracing the small figure. Changmin lets out his cries, he cries his heart out in his friend’s warm embrace. His world is crumbling.

* * *

Two days before the competition. Everyone’s working harder than ever. The dance room is now never empty. But Juyeon isn’t there with the others to practice. Since the day Changmin stopped coming to the academy, Juyeon also stopped practicing. He still goes to the building though, but his steps bring him to the rooftop. It is quiet and peaceful there, Juyeon can take a breath for a moment.

Meanwhile the study room is almost closed. Changmin finishes his last task in hurry before closing his books and puts them carelessly into the bag. Going back to his normal and boring life. He slings his back on his shoulder, dragging his legs to go out.

Changmin walks slowly between the cold breeze that’s hitting his uncovered skin. The cast on his leg prevents him from striding too fast. It upsets him even more because it’s kind of heavy to lift his leg. Changmin curses under his breath. Him and his miserable life.

While he’s struggling to walk, he finally comes across the dance academy building. Changmin pauses and just stands there looking at the front door in longing. He wants to drop by, at least to support his friends and meet Juyeon perhaps. But his heart is too heavy right now. He lets out a deep sigh, looking up at the sky.

Just then he catches someone’s figure on the rooftop. It looks familiar.

_Hold up- is that Juyeon?_

“What is he doing there?” Changmin mutters.

The guy hesitates for a bit, he rarely sees Juyeon separating himself from others and being in his own world. Is something bothering him?

The thought irks him so Changmin decides to bring himself into the building. The dance room is noisy, not like any other days when people would leave early instead of beating themselves to their limit. Changmin watches them through the window, smiling bitterly. If only his clumsy self didn’t slip and fall, maybe he would also be there with them practicing so hard until late. Maybe he would join the competition instead of letting his dad stop him from going to the academy. Changmin can’t help but to feel regret every time.

He moves his gaze to the announcement board in front of the room. The list of people who join the competition. His finger traces the names written there. Almost all of his friends join.

But no Lee Juyeon.

Changmin frowns, moving his finger back from the top of the list. Maybe he missed it or something. His eyes focusing on every name, but he can’t find Juyeon’s name there.

_What is that kid doing? The registration is closed today._

Changmin finally makes his steps upstair, heading to the rooftop. His leg is really slowing him down he hates it so much. And when he reaches there, he sees Juyeon’s figure near the barrier.

“Juyeon!” He shouts.

The guy who’s been called turns his head upon the call, he’s surprised to see Changmin there. The smaller makes his way despite the cast on his leg, he looks- angry?

“Oh- Changmin?” Juyeon is still dumbfounded to see Changmin who’s now in front of him. “How did you get here? Are your legs okay?”

Changmin completely ignores the questions and just blurts out. “Why is your name not on the list? You haven’t registered yourself? It’s closed today, Juyeon.”

_Oh._

Seeing how furious Changmin is, Juyeon tries to calm him down. He puts his hands on Changmin’s shoulders. Licking his lips before speaking.

“Changmin.”

“Are you not joining?” Changmin asks him again.

Juyeon doesn’t give a reply immediately and it makes Changmin certain that his friend is not joining the competition.

“Why are you not joining? Huh? Lee Juyeon answer me.”

“Changmin, listen.” Juyeon softly grabs Changmin’s hand and leading him to sit on the long bench. Changmin watches as Juyeon prepares himself to explain everything to his friend.

“Yes, I will not join the competition. But-“ Juyeon raises his volume when he sees Changmin is about to cut him off. “But I have my own reasons.”

“What reasons are there to make you not join the competition? This is ridiculous. You always like dancing, Juyeon. I know you want this competition. Remember when you said you would beat me to be the first place?”

Juyeon falls silent. And that’s when Changmin realizes something.

“Is it… is it because of me?” he asks warily.

_Yes, it’s because of you Changmin. How could I join that competition meanwhile I know that you’re not sure when you will have the chance to dance again? How could I?_

Changmin takes Juyeon’s silence as a yes. Now he’s the one who sighs in defeat. Juyeon is always caring, he cares a lot about him ever since high school. He would move his priorities aside when it comes to Changmin.

“Juyeon…” Changmin carefully takes Juyeon’s hand in his, holding it tight. “If it’s upsetting you that I couldn’t join, then I want you to do it on behalf of me.”

The words just hurt Juyeon more. He knows, the whole world knows how much Changmin wants this.

“You can do that, right? Please go on the stage and dance for me.”

The hope in Changmin’s eyes, also his smile. Slowly Juyeon nods his head, grasping Changmin’s hand on his to reassure him. He gradually forms a small smile. Changmin can’t help but to launch himself to hug Juyeon, the taller is taken aback by the sudden act but he moves his hand to ruffle Changmin’s hair. If there’s one thing he really wants to do right now, he just wants to give all the happiness to Changmin.

* * *

Juyeon practices so hard for the last two days, keeping in his mind that it’s for Changmin. The latter even comes to the dance room to accompany him and tells him which part he’s lacking.

Seeing his friend working so hard warms Changmin’s heart. Juyeon is always passionate since day one. He may be not say it out loud but Juyeon dedicates his life so much on dancing and he always silently improves himself. Sometimes it’s tiring and hard but he endures, and Changmin admires him for that. He can’t ask for a better person to meet except Juyeon.

Changmin watches how Juyeon moves through the reflection of the mirror, and he suddenly wonders if it will look even beautiful to see colors on him. Changmin wants to see color on his skin, on shirt he’s wearing, or colors on his shoes.

“Changmin?” Juyeon calls again for the second time because Changmin is not answering. The smaller blinks his eyes and raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

“I’m asking how was it?”

“Oh, oh right.” Changmin quickly fixes his sitting position and comments on Juyeon’s dancing. Giving him inputs here and there before the real performance.

Juyeon leans his back to the wall, sitting beside Changmin. He takes a sip from his water bottle, trying to manage his breath.

“Do you think I will do well tomorrow?”

Changmin hums, nodding. “You will! I’m sure, one hundred percent!”

The taller can’t help but chuckle at his friend’s cute antics. He reaches to mess Changmin’s bangs.

“I will win this for you.”

* * *

D-day.

Waking up earlier than usual, Changmin hurriedly takes a shower and goes to the bus stop. He can’t be late, he has to be there to cheer on his friend.

The stage is set in front of the dance academy building, with some chairs aligned neatly in front of it for the judges. There’s a large space behind the judges and mostly the audiences will just sit wherever they want. Changmin scans the place searching for Juyeon. Then he realizes that maybe his friend is at the backstage right now.

On the way to the backstage, Changmin passes by his teacher and some of his friends. They all asking about his leg and Changmin has to forcedly say that it’s okay and he can dance again soon. Though he doesn’t know how soon is soon.

“Juyeon!” Changmin calls his name when he finds his friend practicing alone with earphones in.

Juyeon turns his head and removes one of his earbuds.

“Oh, Changmin! You came?” He asks, smiling widely.

“Of course. I want to make sure you’ll get that first place.” Changmin returns the smile.

“You’re putting more weight on my shoulders, but I will try my best.”

Changmin lets out a small chuckle, then his eyes soften. “Hey, just do it like how you usually do. You’ve always been good, Juyeon.”

The competition starts, Changmin finds a seat between people who come today. Most of them are their relatives, families, and friends. Actually Changmin is a little bit jealous at how some of his friends get full support meanwhile he had always been playing hide and seek to do the things he love. Sometimes he just wants his parents to understand and let him do things, it’s not like dancing is a crime. He wants his parents to feel proud to see him dancing on the stage. Someday.

Changmin shakes his head, it’s not the time for negative thoughts. Juyeon’s performance is soon.

The judge finally calls Juyeon’s name, his friend makes his way onto the stage. Changmin claps his hands out loud, Juyeon notices him from the crowd and gives him a slight smile before lowering his cap and preparing for his performance.

Three minutes full performance from Juyeon and Changmin has to say he’s satisfied. The judges also give him positive comments and compliment his dancing.

It is when they finally announce the first place and Lee Juyeon is what comes up from the judges’ final decision, Changmin jumps from his seat. He wants to go on the stage and freaking give his friend a big hug right now.

“So, I decided to join this competition,” Juyeon starts his speech. “because someone who’s been working hard unfortunately couldn’t join and I went on the stage on behalf of him. The reason I won this first place is because there’s someone who always supports me behind.”

Juyeon throws his gaze to Changmin who’s now covering his mouth with his hand. He doesn’t expect Juyeon to talk about it on his speech.

“A friend who loves dancing more than anyone, who works harder than anyone. I hope I can see him dancing on the stage soon. Ji Changmin, this one is for you.”

The judge who’s also one of their dance teachers rises from his seat and gives applause. The other judges and the audiences slowly getting up and follow. The place is now filled with loud claps and cheers. Juyeon lifts the trophy to Changmin, smiling so wide.

Changmin’s eyes water from the sudden emotion that’s hitting his chest. His vision is blurry as he tries to blink away the tears.

_Lee Juyeon, what do I do without you?_

The event ends and Changmin is waiting for Juyeon outside the backstage. Once he spots his friend, he quickly runs to him ignoring his injured leg and gives him a tight hug.

“Congratulations, Juyeon.” Changmin whispers against his shirt, he cries a little bit there. Juyeon feels the tears through the fabric and he immediately caressing Changmin’s back.

“Hey, I fulfilled my promise right? I got the first place for you.”

Changmin pulls back and sniffs, rubbing his eyes to see Juyeon better. But then his eyes widens from the things he witnesses. He opens his mouth in surprised, looking at Juyeon from the head to toe, and swiftly throwing his look around him.

Changmin unconsciously takes a step back because he feels light-headed and Juyeon has to hold his hand to prevent him from falling.

“Changmin, are you okay?” Juyeon asks, his eyes filled with concern.

Changmin shifts back to look at Juyeon.

“Juyeon… your shirt…” He points at the shirt Juyeon’s wearing, making the latter also looking down to check his shirt. “Your shirt… is the same color of the sky.” Then he points at the bright blue sky.

Hearing Changmin’s chatter, Juyeon gasps. Is Changmin finally seeing colors?

“And your face…” Changmin holds out his arms, cupping the sides of Juyeon’s face with his palms. “It is… it is colored.”

Changmin shakes his head, can’t believe at what he’s seeing. His world is not bleak anymore. He can finally see colors. And if people always brag about it before, now Changmin understands. Because world looks much more beautiful this way.

Juyeon looks beautiful.

* * *

_It was graduation day. Juyeon and Changmin finally bid a good bye to their high school days. They got out their school gate running excitedly to the food stalls. They wanted to celebrate it by eating rice cake, Changmin’s favorite._

_Juyeon watched as Changmin excitedly talked about how he wanted to join a dance academy once he got into college and he wanted Juyeon to join too. He wanted to do it with him._

_And then Juyeon noticed how Changmin’s cheeks were filled with color. Rosy color, it was cute. Juyeon never thought Changmin could be even cuter than he was. Like he’s always been cute, but now it was just perfect. Everything._

_He looked down and saw the red on the soup of his rice cake. Juyeon couldn’t help but to smile at himself._

_“Hey, why are you smiling like an idiot? What’s so funny?”_

_Juyeon knew he found his soulmate that day._

* * *

Night is becoming Changmin’s favorite these days. It is sure different to look at the stars and the moon now after his world is filled with colors other than black and white. Not to mention the colorful city lights, looking like small marbles floating in the air.

Beside Changmin is Juyeon, both are laying down on the rooftop. Putting their arms under their head to enjoy the starred night sky.

“So,” Changmin voices out.

“Hm?”

“You saw colors first and didn’t tell me.”

Juyeon flashes a smile, still looking at the constellations.

“Yeah.”

So that’s why Juyeon notices the pink tee that Changmin always wear every time, Changmin thinks.

“Why?” Changmin is curious. Because usually people would happily tell their friends once they started seeing colors. Showing off about how beautiful the world is. Even Changmin can approve now that it’s indeed beautiful.

“I don’t know. Because I was afraid?” Juyeon is skeptic.

Changmin turns his head to look at his friend, frowning slightly. “Afraid of?”

“I was afraid… if the reason I started seeing colors wasn’t you. And I was afraid… once you also see colors and it’s not because of me.”

The smaller turns his head back, surprised upon the answer. He doesn’t know Juyeon sees him _that_ way. But he can’t ignore the fact that maybe he’s going through the same thing. His sister once told him that it’s possible for you to meet your soulmate but still can’t see colors. It is only when you start falling in love with them that will change your vision.

Does that mean- Juyeon has been loving him all this time?

“So, Changmin.” Juyeon calls him, now he gets up from his position. Dusting off his back shirt before asking. “Is it me?”

“H- huh?” Changmin plays dumb.

“The reason you can see colors. Is it because of me?”

“Ugh, I don’t know.” Changmin groans, covering his face with his palms.

Of course he knows, it is obviously Juyeon. Because who else he would fall in love with if it wasn’t him.

“Well, it’s possible that you don’t know. Because who would know also if I love someone else, right?”

“Wait- what?” Changmin gets up at the speed of light. “What do you mean?”

“Who knows? Maybe for me it’s not you, maybe it’s somebody else.” Juyeon says it so lightly.

Changmin isn’t sure why he’s a little bit annoyed by that. He snuffles and tries to respond.

“Yeah, sure. It could happen, like who knows, right?”

He makes himself sound indifferent but Juyeon can’t miss the slight pout on his lips. The taller chuckles to himself, teasing Changmin is always fun.

Juyeon extends his arm to mess with Changmin’s hair. “Of course it’s you, silly.”

“What?”

“I’ll be upset if it’s not you. It has to be you, Changmin.”

For the first time in his life, Changmin feels his heart beating so fast and it’s not when he dances. Different type of feeling and Changmin is so confused.

Juyeon notices his friend’s silence so he pulls him to face himself. His palms cupping the smaller’s cheeks and he speaks, “It doesn’t matter even if it’s not me. The fact that you finally experience the beauty of the world is enough for me. I only wish happy things for you because you deserve the whole world, Changmin.”

Juyeon’s words bring him to the edge of tears again. Changmin rarely cries but this annoying friend of his keeps making him wanna cry. He goes to Juyeon, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face there.

“It’s you.” Changmin whispers ever so softly Juyeon almost can’t catch it. “It’s you, Juyeon. Sorry for being so slow and make you experience the colored life alone.”

Juyeon forms a smile, a relieved one this time. He engulfs the small Changmin in his embrace, making a promise within himself to protect him and his smiles.

If he has to be real, Juyeon doesn’t mind not be able to share the beautiful world to others, he’s actually fine even with the colorless life. What he doesn’t want is living in the world where there is no Changmin in it.

**Author's Note:**

> i heard this ship is underrated but im not sure and i think they're cute so i decided to write one. im new to the fandom and not too familiar yet with the members so i hope you understand. if you read until this part, i wanna thank you for spending your time reading this crappy story and pls throw your thoughts on the comment!! <3


End file.
